hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic hurricane season (new)
The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was a mixed season with both below average and average. Out of the 9 depressions, 8 of them were named storms, 6 became hurricanes, and 3 of these hurricanes were category 3 or higher. 5 of them hit land and 4 were over water. July of 2018 the environment was a bit unfavorable for systems to Develop. Same with June. The only early season or pre season storm that formed was Tropical Depression One. The first named storm Alberto did not develop until August 6, 2018. One storm became a Nor'easter in October. However some storms that were near land brought rain and thunderstorms to major cities. During a building boom in Miami 2 storms brought rain to the city of Miami. Tropical Depression One Developed on May 15. It hit Miami Florida as a Depression on May 16 and midnight May 17 2018. Hurricane Alberto Tropical Storm Beryl Formed as a Depression on August 15 hitting Miami Florida as a 60mph tropical storm on August 17. Then hitting North Palm Beach as a tropical Storm on August 18. Returned to Miami on August 19 and 20 once again as a 40mph tropical storm becoming a 45mph Storm. Like The real Wikapedia Tropical Storm Allison in 2001. It brought nearly 30-40 inches of rain to South florida. On August 21 it hit South Carolina. On August 26 it hit New Yotk as a Tropical Storm. What surprised meteorologists even the most famous is that it hit Toronto Canada as a Depression on August 27. When it was over The Great Lakes and all of Toronto, Beryl dissipated on August 28. Beryl became the second ever tropical storm to act like Allison in 2001. Hurricane Chris Formed South of the Cape Verde Islands and stayed over water until dissipating on August 28. gusts were from 115mph to 120mph. Hurricane Debby Hurricane Ernesto Formed on August 28 as a depression. Hitting Miami Florida as a cat 1 hurricane on September 1 as a cat 1 with winds at 85mph with pressure at 965 MBR. On September 2, it left Naples, Fort Myers Florida, Sarasota and Tampa Florida. On September 4 it became a category 1 hurricane once again. On September 7 it hit Galveston Texas and all of Houston Texas as a category 2 hurricane. Then it head West toward San Antonio Texas. on September 8, it dissipated over Southern California, and brought a lot of rainfall from Baja to Los Angeles California. this also includes all of Southern California, and the Desert. hurricane Ernesto left $4.2 Billion dollars in damages and left 8 fatalities. Tropical storm Florence Developed South of the Yucatan Paninsula on September 10. Hitting and leaving the Yucatan as a tropical storm on September 11. On September 14 it hit Tampa Florida. on September 15 it struck ORlando as a Tropical Depression. Florence left $8 Million dollars in damages and 1 fatality. Hurricane Gordon formed South of the Cape Verde Islands on October 1 as a depression. On October 4 it was a cat 2. On the 5 it hit Nassau the Bahamas as a 155mph category 4 hurricane with pressure at 914 mbar. On the 8th, it hit South Carolina as a 155mph storm with the pressure at 914 mbar. Hurricane Gordon was the strongest hurricane of the year. It was a small hurricane. Hurricane Helene Hitting New York as a tropical storm on October 20. On the 23 it hit Toronto Canada as a tropical storm. later on the 24 it dissipated. Category:Future storms Category:Future hurricane seasons